Always There
by Briz-a-Homestucker
Summary: After a surprise in a murder trial, Corporal Levi is damned with another burden. Will this burden change his life? Or will the burden end his life...


Levi sat in the courtroom. He was knowledgeable on why he was summoned here. The Training Regiment Leader had been brutally murdered with no knowledge on who did it. Levi stirred a little. There has to be a reason why there's even a trial at all. Is there newly found evidence? Did they find the disgusting man who would dare even raise a threat to the authority of the walls? He started to get inpatient. He looked at the doors with eagerness, as they were loud and dramatic almost. He could feel his heart stop, he also got a little light headed. In heavy restraints, gagged, chained, and practically on a leash, was a little boy. He looked no younger than ten years old. He was roughly shoved by the scout that was behind him. The boy looked terrified. He had bruises on his face and skin. His clothes were baggy and ripped. He was obviously a homeless child. Levi didn't know what to think about this… are the Legions so desperate to find the killer as to snatch a child from the streets? The court was silent, as if they were just as appalled as the Corporal was. The crowds heads moves with the direction of the child. As the scout chained the child to the metal stand in the center of the courtroom. The one in which Levi had senselessly beaten Eren Jaeger months before. The magistrate walked to his chair and everyone stood. Levi, Hanji, and other important Scouting Leaders saluted until they were given permission to be at ease. He adjusts his glasses.

"I assume that this is the… young boy…. that has been accused of the murder of Training Leader Markus Leneoli?" The new Training Regiment Leader, Rufis Leos, steps forward, for he had found the boy.

"Yes Your Honor… I found this boy with a knife. It's very unique for a child his age to be with such a weapon."

 _That's hardly good evidence._ Levi thought angrily to himself.

"This child was in the Undergrounds, with Training equipment. How do you propose he found or got that?"

Levi leaned forward in interest. The Undergrounds… According to old documents, at one time humanity considered living underground to escape the Titan threat. In the end, this exodus was called off, and vagrants and criminals moved into the ruins that remain. The deepest sections became slums, abandoned by even the Royal Government. Even today, the Military Police are still reluctant to set foot there. In other words, the Undergrounds are humanity's closest steps to Hell. Levi had grown up there and lived there for his whole life up until five years ago… he's never returned. But then again, he doesn't ever want to…

The gag was taken off the child, as a sign he has permission to speak. The child stands there.

"I found it. In the garbage."

The crowd laughs a little. "You don't simply find equipment like this in the trash…" Rufus says, smacking the child upside the head.

Levi flinched ever so slightly. They're treating him like this because he's forgotten. He watched the child shake and tremble. It was horrible…

"What's your name…" The Magistrate leans forward.

"...Cato…"

"Cato? No last name?"

The boy shakes his head. "No. I never got one, sir."

"I see…"

Levi knew this wasn't good… this boy is going to be executed… Levi raises his hand. "Sir!"

"Yes, Corporal?"

Levi walks onto the floor, close to the boy. "I believe that this child needs a fair trial. With a witness and worthy evidence."

"Where do you propose we keep him?"

"With me." Levi says, not thinking about what he just said. People whisper.

"With you?"

Levi slowly nods. "Yes sir. I can train him. I can show him respect. By the time he's brought back to this court, he will be a new man, sir."

"Hmm…" The Magistrate thinks. "Alright. When he turns sixteen. Six years. He will be brought back. And then and there will be the final decision on this boy's life."

"Yes sir. I understand perfectly."

And for the second time, this court has cursed Levi with yet another brat...

 _ **Hey guys, I'm back! The little boy was an OC that me and my friend had created as Levi's long lost son. Will he play the part? Who knows~!**_


End file.
